Adam Lambertwhataya want from me
by MiaDamphyr
Summary: Se fosses um assassíno profissional, e fosses enviado para tirar a vida de um astro de música, você o mataria?


AVISO: esta fic contem cenas de sexo explícito, bissexuais, homossexuais e linguagens impróprias. Se és MENOR DE 18 ANOS não leias. E se não gostas tambem, mas não me venhas aqui com palavreados ofensivos!

**GÉNERO**: romance, yaoi, lemon

**DISCLAIMER:** queria muito que o **Adam** me pertencesse, mas infelizmente não! Só vive perto, no meu coração, e nas minhas fics.

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:** a história é minha, alguns personagens baseados em pessoas reias, e outras não. Qualquer similaridade, é pura coinscidencia.

CAPÍTULO UM- MISSION CHANGED

" um dia simplesmente a gente muda, os sentimentos vão acabando e o coração faz novas escolhas"

Exatamente como eu gostava de receber as missões. O telefone tocava naquele ruído irritante e sem parar, e eu atendi com a mesma calma de sempre.

― A mulher ja foi despachada? ― perguntou a voz que soava abafada e rouca. Era Primer, o meu mentor.

― Já ― respondi num tom frio. Era mais do que óbvio que já tinha executado aquela mulherzinha frágil.

― Óptimo. Agora tens que ir completar a outra parte da missão ― continuou, e eu escutei o som do meu fax a trabalhar, e a folha a ser imprimida.

― Posso saber quem é? ― atrevi-me a perguntar embora ja soubesse a resposta.

― Ainda és Beta, e esta é a última prova para atingires o nível de Alfa. Quando lá chegares, poderás saber tudo das missões. Mas por enquanto é melhor que passes no teste. ― concluiu a voz estranha de Primer que em seguida desligou.

Um dia fui Omega.., mas agora era Beta. Fui subindo de escalão, matei pessoas sem saber quem eram até o momento em que as encontrava. Tudo isso para não correr o risco de desistir antes, ao saber quem tínhamos de matar. Tudo era surpresa, aliás, a nossa organização ainda era uma surpresa para mim. Apenas tinha sido treinado, e era pago para fazer as missões.

Levantei-me da poltrona castanha, e andei até a mesa onde estava o computador, a impressora e o fax. Tirei o papel e li o endereço.

Mais um rico qualquer.., quantos eu tinha matado? Perdia a conta! Muitos eram encontrados mortos pela manhã, e pensavam que tinham tido overdose de comprimidos, quando na verdade eu os obrigara a tomar, apenas para terem uma morte menos dolorosa. A alguns, até pedia autógrafos, por serem figuras famosas e que me partia o coração ter de matá-los. Não bem o coração, porque não possuia um, partia-me mais era o cérebro por saber que não os veria mais a cantar ou atuar.

Sai de casa sempre com a mesma calma de sempre, e entrei no meu carro... sempre fui modesto, e era por isso que só tinha um _Ferrari Enzo_, ah! Porque poderia ter mais.

A mulher tinha sido morta com um tiro na testa quando ia entrar em casa, tive que despachá-la mesmo sem saber o motivo de sua morte. Isso não me interessava muito, se tinha alguem que a queria matar, alguma coisa tinha de ter feito, tanto de bom como de mau. Havia sempre um motivo. Estacionei distante do prédio, e desci. Eles sempre eram impecáveis, tinham alugado um apartamento naquele prédio, apenas para me facilitar a entrada pela portaria. Por onde passei bem vestido e elegante, a parecer um jovem nobre, quando não passava de um anjo da morte. Subi os elevadores com um sorriso espelhado no meu rosto, e desci no andar da minha vítima. Eu adorava aqueles jogos, a sensação de expectativa em saber quem era a pessoa cuja vida estava em minhas mãos. Sai pelo corredor até ao destino, e abri a porta com um cartão especializado em abrir qualquer porta, como uma chave mestre. Sim, os da organização me convenciam! Tinham tecnologias avançadas, e métodos eficazes.

O nosso único trabalho, era terminar a missão.

Dei de caras com uma escuridão inesperada, e tive que pestanejar várias vezes antes da minha visão se adequar, e observei a sala cheia de sofás quadrados, uns pretos e outros brancos, e era ampla, mas com pouca mobília, o que dava um requinte perfeito. Via-se um piano num canto e grandes janelas que ocupavam a parede.

Escutei soluços!

Virei-me com brusquidão e empunhei a arma de fogo que trazia comigo, andei devagar e vi uma figura parada no corredor, encostada a parede e a chorar. Isso é que seria ironia, tinha nascido a chorar e ia morrer do mesmo jeito. Parei distante, e apontei a arma. Ia ser apanhado desprevenido, seria o fim.

O meu celular vibrou e a música _man down_ de _Rihanna_ começou a tocar, apressei-me em esconder-me na sala e tirei o celular. Tinha cometido um erro imperdoável! Mas quando vi o número, tive que atender.

― Abortar a missão! ― disse a voz fria de Primer.

― O quê? ― exclamei mas num surssuro, enquanto escutava o cessar dos soluços.

― Quem está ai? ― escutei a voz do homem do corredor, e a chamada tinha sido desligada. Ainda estava sem perceber o que se tinha passado, quando a luz da sala acendeu-se revelando mais beleza ainda, e eu só tive tempo de esconder a arma atrás das costas. ― Quem és?

Abri mais os olhos ao ver a figura na minha frente..., era Adam Lambert! Tinha a pele branca, e era um tanto alto, embora não mais do que eu. A face estava borrada pela maquilhagem em excesso que usava. E o sobrolho escuro, grosso bem delineado, estava unido. Os olhos verdes claros estavam cheios de lágrimas, e vestia um robe de cetim escuro.

― D-Devo ter me enganado na casa. ― respondi duramente, e a segurar a arma firme. Se desse o caso eu o matava, e cagava para o facto de terem me mandado abortar a missão. Eles nunca tinha feito isso antes.., porque o faziam agora? Seria um teste?

― Como entraste? ― perguntou com a voz a segurar por causa do choro. Mas tinha a voz bonita.

―Eeu... ― não sabia o que inventar. Se o matasse seria um a menos. A organização não me podia castigar por isso, eles é que tinham cometido o erro.

― Ah! Ja sei. ― Adam passou a mão pela cabeça ― Foi a Olívia que te mandou para aqui de certo. A minha assistente foi morta ja a uns dias.., e eu pedi um guarda-costas para a Olívia. Foi ela que te deu as chaves não foi?

― Foi ― cerrei os maxilares, mal sabia do que se tratava.

― Sim, eu disse a ela que poderias entrar, porque pensei que não fosse estar ― afirmou ele que tinha as unhas pintadas de azul escuro. ― Pensei que só vinhas amanhã, a Olívia disse que me ia avisar.

― Decidi vir hoje, mas posso voltar amanhã ― respondi-lhe breve. Era a minha oportunidade de fugir dali.

― Não.., não. Deixa te estar. ― disse ele que tentava parecer mais calmo ― mostro te o teu quarto.

― O meu quarto? ― repeti. Que raio de conversa era aquela?

― Sim, o teu quarto. Tens que estar vinte e quatro sob vinte e quatro comigo ― respondeu num tom óbvio, e eu acenei com a cabeça. Andei ainda com a mão escondida nas costas.

Adam saiu devagar pelo corredor, e eu o segui atrás. Poderia dar-lhe uma rasteira e prontos. Ele desmaiava um bocadinho.

― É aqui ― disse ele que limpou uma lágrima que caiu do seu rosto. Porque raios estava a chorar? ― Ninguém da família da minha antiga assistente veio buscar as coisas dela, por isso se puderes arrumar eu mando deixar em casa dela.

Ri por dentro da piada! A única coisa que eu arrumava eram cadáveres.

― Onde tens as tuas malas? ― perguntou-me.

Era muito bonitinho, prestativo e simpático. Não se parecia a um famoso, pelo menos não aos que eu conhecia.

― Ficaram lá em baixo, achei que fosse querer me ver antes de decidir se me quer como seu segurança _pessoal _― inventei.., as vezes era bom a mentir. Apesar de não conviver muitas vezes com seres humanos, tinha aprendido algumas coisas sobre eles. Ou tinha sido a genética de algum familiar meu, talvez! Disso eu não me lembrava de certo.

Adam olhou para mim com um ar analítico, de cima abaixo.

― Parece certo. ― disse e forçou um sorriso, que o seu estado melancólico não permitia.

Agora, tudo o que eu ia fazer, era ficar naquele quarto, esperar ele dormir ou se distrair e depois ia-me embora. Ele ia pensar o que quisesse, melhor do que me ver a fugir naquele exato momento.

― Prepara-te, temos que ir a uma festa de benevolência agora, e tens que estar presente como é óbvio! ― disse ele que não me deu tempo de responder, e saiu do quarto apressado.

Mas que estupidez era aquela? Tirei o meu celular que não estava em silêncio, um erro que eu tinha a anotar, e telefonei para o número, do meu suposto mentor, que nunca tinha visto. Chamou várias vezes e ele demorou a atender.

― Alô? Sabes que não me podes ligar a não ser que seja emergência. Tens dez segundos para falar.

― Porquê abortaram a missão?

― Agora tens sete segundos.

― Eu estou preso na casa do Adam Lambert, ele me encontrou e pensa que sou o segurança pessoal dele.

Escutei um silêncio, e por alguns momentos pensei que o meu tempo tivesse se esgotado.

― Ótimo!

― Ótimo? ― repeti incrédulo. Aquele Primer não poderia estar bem. ― É tudo o que tem a dizer?

― O cliente quer que fique ai, passe por segurança dele, e aguarde novas ordens.

Eu quase não acreditei! Mas que ideia absurda era aquela?

― Desculpa? Eu sou um Beta, não poss...

― Você faz o que eu digo! ― cortou-me com a mesma voz pesada de sempre ― a não ser que pretende desistir da organização?

Eu estava a um passo de ser Alfa.

― Mas eu..

― Considere isso como um desvio de missão. E não faça nada contra as minhas ordens, compreendido?

― Sim, Primer.

E denovo a chama foi desligada. Olhei a minha volta, afinal porque tinha aquele cantor de viver com o segurança dentro de casa? E aquele quarto bonitinho, com uma cama de ar, guarda-roupa com portas de vidro, e cheio de coisas da antiga assistente me deu um enjoo. Afinal o que estava a acontecer?


End file.
